Sammael
Sammael (Sam DeAbolus) is the son of Lucifer. His mother was the Twilight, Lilith. He is the only Twilight ever to actually be born. Biography Birth Sammael was born when Lucifer and his fellow Twilight, Lilith decided to experiment with themselves on how humans work, upon seeing the strange ritual of conception and birth. They had sex but because they were never meant to actually commit such acts as they never needed to, Sammael's birth was near instant after conception, but also resulted in Lilith's 'death' (her form was deconstructed into atoms). Sammael matured rapidly (within a matter of weeks) and gained the perpetual form of a teenager. Relationship with Lucifer Lucifer was proud of his son mere existence but was quite disappointed with his son's choice of not wanting to follow as his father's apprentice. However, because Lucifer had cut out most negative emotion from himself, he got over it and accepted his son's choices. Relationship with the House's residents The Lights mostly view Sammael with either pity or disgust. Seeing him as something that shouldn't be, meaning they feel sorry for him for having no purpose or need to exist or they hate him because he is an abomination brought on by their fallen brother. Sammael has a friendly relationship with only one Light, Azriel. As both are of same physical and mental age, they can relate to each other about most things. Azriel doesn't pity Sammael, instead is more like a concerned friend or relative. Gabriel, has very mixed feelings for Sammael. He sees him as a possible danger to humanity if he ever went evil (like Lucifer), as he is able to leave the House of Peter and not be intercepted by the Lights. However, he is aware of the young Twilight's desire to disassociate himself from his father's legacy or nature. The other Twilights are generally apathetic to him. Some respect him though, like a prince, as he is son of their ruler. Some even like him because he destroyed Lilith (who was not well liked amoung most House residents, a possible reason why Lucifer chose her). No Twilight has hatred for him, apart from Mephistopheles. In the outside world When on Earth, Sammael keeps hidden, mostly just observing human life in awe, fascination and slight envy at their happiness. He has on occasion, assisted the Slayers when dealing with the Worst, or Mephistopheles, the only Twilight that actually hates him (due to jealousy of Lucifer favouritism of Sammael rather than himself). Personality Sammael is mostly insecure and borderline paranoid, believing he is hated by nearly everyone. When not worrying, he is mostly apathetic or at times depressed, questioning his own existence and purpose, knowing he was never meant to happen. When he is actually happy, he comes off as probably the most likeable Twilight in existence, trying so hard to be nice, despite the near-hatred most House residents have for him. Appearance Like Lucifer, Sammael as olive skin, black eyes and black straggly hair (Sammael's is slightly shorter). He has bat wings like all Twilights and black taloned three-digit claws (unlike his father's human hands). He wears a grey, pinstripe waistcoat and torn trousers (which are more or less shorts considering the tear). He is also about an inch shorter than Lucifer. Abilities * Infinite will * Nigh-omnipotence * Immortality * Ability to leave House of Peter * Bound by absolutely no supernatural law See Also * Lucifer * Twilight * Lilith * House of Peter * Light Category:Neutrals Category:Heroes